Love comes only once
by IceSasuSaku
Summary: After a battle Itachi ran desperatley ran looking for is Dei-Kun in the forest It then began to rain and a bond formed between them I am NOT GOOD AT WRITING SUMMARYS So please review and comment And ENJOY! LEMONS AND LIMES ARE IN THIS I DONT OWN NARUTO!
1. The Rain

Okay OKay i know this sucks butthis is my forst Yaoi andd umm yah i thought it was good enough to submit so yah Hope you enjoy BOYXBOY WARING ItaDei ItachiXDeidara

RATED M for lemons and Limes etc

Chapter 1

The Rain

"Ah, dam it Deidara where are you?" Itachi said walking through the dark forest. He had just defeated a hoard of enemies, his clothes were tattered and his hair long and hanging down. Deidara had been blow off of his clay bird during the battle causing him to fall into the forest. Itachi was now looking for him. "Deidara where are you?" he shouted once again. Itachi then heard a moan and pulled out a kunai he approached the tree slowly and there hanging in the tree was Deidara! Itachi jumped up and grabbed Deidara. "Hey Dei-san, are you okay? Please answer me!" Itachi got frantic but Deidara soon opened his eyes.

"Hey, Itachi-san what happened un." Itachi sighed with relief. Deidara smiled innocently and looked at Itachi's tattered clothes. Deidara's face instantly turned to a pinkish red. Itachi smiled and helped Deidara up.

"Are you hurt Deidara-sama?" Itachi asked looking over Deidara's body carefully. Deidara singled he was just fine and they began walking to find a way out of the forest. "You should be more careful next time Deidara-sama," Itachi said sweetly.

They walked for about ten minutes when it began storming. "Ahh dam it, Itachi do you see a place we can take cover,un?" Deidara said frantic trying to cover his head. Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and they ran towards a cave that was nearby. "Man we're soaked I am sorry Deidara…" Itachi said apologizing. "Nah its fine Itachi" Deidara said smiling removing his cloak. Itachi grinned seductively while Deidara was turned around. Itachi threw off his cloak and wringed out his hair. As soon as Deidara let down his hair he was tackled to the ground by Itachi. "I…Itachi what are you doing!" Itachi was panting hard and blushing. Itachi was on top on top of Deidara's lap. "I love you Deidara-sama!" As soon as Itachi said that he placed his soft lips on Deidara's. Deidara was shocked at first but he then just closed his eyes and took it in. Itachi lifted up and smiled his long hair in his face. A sudden urge came to Deidara and he quickly put his lips to Itachi's his slid his tongue into Itachi's mouth slowly. Itachi blushed and returned it back. Their lips separated and they smiled. Itachi Moved down and pulled of Deidara's pants and underwear.

Crying out in pleasure, Deidara let his head fall back as Itachi took his cock into his mouth. Licking, nipping and nibbling on the blondes tip, causing another cry of pleasure to leave Deidara lips.

"Ita…oh god, un!" Itachi smirked evilly and continued. "Ita...I am…going to…cum!" Hearing that he just continued letting it flow into his mouth. He picked up his head and flipped back his hair. Deidara smiled and looked outside it had stopped raining. "Bummer now we have to get back to the hideout" Itachi said "but maybe we can do this again sometime." Deidara smiled happily. They sat up and put back on their clothes. Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and they walked out together. Itachi felt something in his hand "what the!" he said as he pulled his hand away from Deidara's. Itachi looked and Deidara's hand and saw the mouth, he laughed at himself for forgetting about them. Deidara put his hands in his pockets ashamed of them. Itachi grabbed one of them and kissed it. "Don't be ashamed you're gifted."

Soon they reached the base and their room they shared. Itachi pinned Deidara against the wall and pined caressing his soft skin.

Just then they heard an annoying boy knocking on the door shouting sempai. Deidara sighed and went to answer the door but Itachi pulled him back. Itachi gently whispered in his ear and Deidara nodded. Tobi opened the door and saw Deidara on the bed covered in blood. Tobi looked over and saw Itachi licking a blood covered sword. Tobi screamed and ran out saying "Tobi good boy, Tobi did nothing, Tobi saw no evil!" Deidara got up laughing his ass off and wiped off the red water. Itachi smiled "that will show that annoying bastard!" Itachi grabbed some clothes and walked off to the showers. Deidara sat down on the bed he was in his boxers. He looked at his hand and grinned evilly. He slowly stuck his hand in his boxers and began to moan in pleasure. Tobi walked by the door and heard the moans "TOBI HEAR NOTHING!!" he said running screaming. Deidara jerked and fell out of his bed by accident. "Oww gods dam it, un" he looked down at his pants and pulled out his hand.

"Tobi, You idiot un!!" Deidara said yelling in pain. He looked at his arm and it seemed he had cut it on the table when he had fallen off the bed. Itachi walked in soaking wet wrapped in just a towel. When, he saw Deidara he flipped out and ran to his aid.

"Are you okay Dei?!" he said helping Deidara up. Itachi then gently kissed Deidara's bleeding arm. Deidara blushed and looked away from Itachi. "Weasel…why are you so worried about me all the time?" Deidara asked very quietly while Itachi was wrapping his arm. Itachi smiled and kissed Dei very tenderly. He then wrapped his arms around Deidara and kissed him once again.


	2. Chapter 2 preview

"Un, what happened last night un?" Deidara said getting up out of his bed. He looked on the ground and his cloak was lying there on the ground along with his clothes. He looked around innocently but nobody else was in the room. "I wonder where my precious weasel is, un." He thought to himself. Deidara quickly dressed himself and walked out. Konan and Hidan came running through the hall way knocking poor Deidara over. "Oww….what is going on?" He got up and ran with them outside. They opened the doors and entered. To his horror there was Itachi covered in blood on the ground. "NOOO ITACHI-KUN!" He screamed in horror. Deidara ran to his side and began to cry; Pein walked over and moved Deidara out of the way.

"He's still breathing stop being a pussy Deidara!" Pein signaled for Konan to bring a stretcher. Konan nodded and ran to get a stretcher.

"….How….Did….this happen to…..my Tachi-kun? Who…DID THIS!!" Deidara said angrily. Pein looked back and slapped Deidara, hard. Hidan gasped at the leaders actions, Kakazu stared in amazement, and Zetsu stood there quietly. "Wha…wha….what…." Deidara said shocked.

At that time Konan and Pein had loaded up Itachi and ran to the medical room.  
"I'll get you for this pein!!" Hidan smiled and walked closer to Deidara and made a sign for Kakazu to come over.


End file.
